


Menagerie

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animal Instincts, M/M, Will bonds with his dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Will's newest dog doesn't seem to be fond of Hannibal. When the other dogs follow suit, Will has to wonder if they see something about his lover that he's missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stray

"What the hell?" Will exclaimed as he hit the brakes.

Something had just flashed across the road in front of his car on the way home, something that he was fairly sure was a dog. One that he couldn't help but stop for.

He turned the engine off, loosened his seat belt, and got out, his brow furrowed in worry. He hadn't hit the dog, thank goodness, though it had been a close call. The poor little thing was probably cowering in the trees, afraid to come out after having almost been run down.

"Come on, boy," he called, squatting down on his haunches and holding out a hand. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend. You can trust me."

Why was he kneeling here, calling to a dog?

Hannibal would tell him that he already had enough dogs; he didn't need to add yet another one to his menagerie. Six was more than enough.

But there was something about lost dogs, strays, that called to him. These animals needed a home. They needed love. They needed to be taken in by someone who cared. And, of course, Hannibal would tell him that those stray dogs were a metaphor for himself, and his own life.

That was ridiculous. He wasn't a lost dog.

Was that how Hannibal saw him, as a stray puppy who needed a home? Will almost wanted to laugh at that thought. If that was how the other man viewed him, then Hannibal really didn't know him at all. He had a core of strength within him that no one gave him credit for.

He wouldn't be able to do his job if he didn't. He wouldn't have learned how to deal with being alone, with isolating himself from most of the world, without that strength.

He might be isolated, but he wasn't a stray. He had purpose.

The little animal approached him, whining softly. Will waited patiently until the dog was close, then gently petted his head, letting the animal sniff his hand.

"Let's take you home and get you cleaned up," he murmured, noting that the dog wasn't wearing a collar. He was brown and white, and looked to be a beagle and terrier mix. He couldn't hold back a wry smile; here was another dog for what Hannibal called his "menagerie."

Instead of the crazy cat lady, he was becoming the crazy dog guy.

Carefully, he lifted the animal into his arms, and the dog didn't protest. He even settled into the passenger seat next to Will as though he belonged there.

Will smiled as he started the engine and headed for the house. 

"I think your name is Max, little guy," he said, petting the dog's head again.

Max barked in answer, and WIll could swear that he looked as if he was smiling.


	2. Frosty Atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Will nor Hannibal is pleased by Max's reaction to Hannibal when they first meet.

This was going to be a good weekend.

Will couldn't keep the smile off his face at the thought as he moved around the kitchen, putting plates and silverware on the table in preparation for his dinner guest.

Hannibal had insisted that he bring Will dinner tonight; he had said that he needed to get out of the city, and that the house in Wolf Trap was the perfect place to relax.

Usually, Hannibal didn't like coming here, and Will knew it. He felt that it was too far out in the country, too isolated. Hannibal was a creature of concrete and walls, of crowds and civilization. Will was the complete opposite; he needed open spaces and solitude in order to survive.

They were so different, yet they still somehow managed to make things work, Will thought with a smile as he set a glass beside Hannibal's plate. Opposites did indeed attract.

He looked over at Max, smiling as the puppy yipped at him and perked his ears up. "We'll go play fetch later, boy," he promised, bending down to scratch the little dog behind his ears.

What would Hannibal think about him having yet another dog?

Will laughed at the thought, trying to imagine Hannibal's words. He would probably say that Will had yet again taken in a stray that reminded him of himself.

Hannibal had always likened him to a stray puppy, even before they'd gotten together as a couple, Will told himself with a soft laugh. Maybe he was, to some extent.

He had been wandering aimlessly in his life when he'd first met Hannibal, even though he had a good job and he was secure in his career. He had needed the stability that their relationship gave him, and he would always be grateful to his lover for giving him that rock to stand on.

Where would he be now without Hannibal? Will shivered at the idea, not wanting to think about it. He'd more than likely be a sour, bitter man, with no love in his life.

He didn't want that for himself. He never had, even though he had been headed in that direction before the day that he and Hannibal had met.

Hannibal had given him a life that he'd never thought he could have. Hannibal made him feel loved and wanted, needed in a way that he wasn't in any other aspect of his life. He had finally found his niche, and it was a comfortable one that he wanted to settle into and enjoy.

Max yipped again when he heard the sound of wheels on gravel; Hannibal was obviously here, and Will couldn't help laughing as he and Max headed for the front door.

"So he'll get to meet you before he even gets in the house, huh, boy?" he said, bending down to pet the dog before he opened the door to welcome his boyfriend.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Max backed away as Hannibal made his way up the few steps that led to the front porch, growling and then barking at the top of his lungs, looking as though he was about to attack.

"Max!" Will was shocked at the dog's actions; after all, Hannibal hadn't done anything that even looked in the least threatening. He had simply walked up the steps.

He couldn't help but notice a sudden temperature drop; it was as if the air around them had suddenly turned frosty with Hannibal's displeasure at being so greeted. Will knew that in his eyes, even a dog should have good manners, and this would be a black mark against Max from the start.

"I don't know why he's acting like this," Will said by way of apology, grabbing Max's collar and taking the dog to the laundry room, closing the door behind him. "He's usually so friendly."

"Another new dog, Will?" Hannibal said, sighing as he put the picnic basket that he carried on the kitchen table. "I would have thought that you had quite enough animals."

Will shrugged and smiled, trying to lighten the moment.

"You know me, always collecting strays," he said, wondering what was making Max act so unfriendly. He wanted to apologize for the dog again, but decided against it.

Maybe Max just needed a while to get used to a new person, he told himself. Yes, that had to be it. He didn't seem like the kind of dog who was naturally wary.

Whatever it was that had Max on edge, it hadn't seemed to stop. The dog was still scratching at the door and growling, and Will didn't want to let him into the kitchen while he and Hannibal were cooking. He was afraid that Max might sink his teeth into Hannibal's leg and refuse to let go.

"You should put that dog outside, Will," Hannibal said, the temperature drop apparent in his voice. He sounded cold, unyielding, not at all like the man Will knew.

Will sighed and nodded, wishing that he didn't have to do what Hannibal suggested. "I think you're right," he murmured, going to get Max and leading him outside.

The dog went down the steps, then came back up again, curling up near the rocking chair.

"All right," Will told him, frowning. "I'll let you sit out here and play guard dog. But I don't know what's wrong with you. Why are you acting like this?"

Max gave him a long look, as though to say that if Will couldn't figure it out, he wasn't going to be told. He looked distinctly frosty, just as Hannibal had.

"I think the two of you have more in common than either of you want to admit," he said with a sigh, shaking his head. "You guys had better learn how to get along. Because he's going to be in my life for a long time to come, I hope, and I don't want to have to give you away."

Max only stared at him, and then turned his head towards the door and barked, followed by a low growl from the back of his throat. Will definitely wasn't getting through to him.

Will could only shake his head and sigh, petting Max on the head before going back into the house and closing the door behind him, feeling confused and a little annoyed.

The festive feeling of the evening was completely gone.

Why was his dog acting this way? And how was he going to get Hannibal to keep coming here if one of his pets didn't warm up to him and act more friendly?

Sighing again, he went back into the house, hoping that the frosty atmosphere had thawed somewhat and that their meal would be a pleasant one.


	3. Make A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal wants Will to make an immediate choice between himself and Max, but Will refuses to back down.

"That dog really doesn't like me, Will."

Hannibal's voice was quiet, but decisive. Will stiffened at his tone; he didn't like it when Hannibal sounded like that. It was as though he was about to make some kind of pronouncement.

"I don't know what's making him act so unfriendly," Will mumbled, shaking his head. "He's a sweet dog, Hannibal. Really. You two just got off on the wrong foot, that's all."

"I have no idea why he would be so antagonistic towards me," Hannibal said with a frown. "But I don't intend to put up with it. The other dogs don't seem to have a problem with me, so why is this particular one so adamant? I don't want the others to follow suit."

"They won't," Will promised, knowing that he shouldn't say that, as he couldn't predict how any of his pets would act. "I'll make sure that they don't."

"How can you do that, Will?" Hannibal shook his head, his slight frown growing more pronounced. "I think that you should find someone to give this dog away to."

This time, it was Will's turn to shake his head slowly.

"I won't do that, Hannibal," he said, keeping his tone quiet, but firm. "He's my dog. We already have a bond, and I"m not going to just abandon him."

"You wouldn't be abandoning him, Will," Hannibal said, his tone that of a man who was patiently explaining the situation to a child. "You can find him a good home, I'm sure."

"That's not the point," Will snapped, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "Max isn't some toy that I can just get rid of if I decide I don't want to play with it any longer. He's a life. Maybe not a human life, but a life nonetheless, and I took responsibility for him."

"Then you need to teach the animal some manners," Hannibal told him, sounding even more frosty than he had when Max had snarled at him. "I won't put up with that attitude."

Will glared at his boyfriend across the table. He had no idea why Max was acting the way he was, and he hadn't wanted to fight. But somehow, it had happened.

He hated arguing with Hannibal. It always made him feel as though he was turned inside out and upside down. He didn't like to see his boyfriend upset, but then again, _he_ didn't like being upset, either. And talking about getting rid of one of his dogs was sure to upset him.

"Max is staying with me," Will said, his voice ringing with finality. "Hannibal, you don't live here. I can always keep him away from you whenever you're here."

"You have to make a choice _now_ , Will," Hannibal told him, not backing down a bit. "It's either that dog, or me. I can stay away from Wolf Trap as long as he is still here."

Will hadn't thought that Hannibal would be so implacable.

"That's ridiculous," he protested, spreading his hands out to his sides. "It's not like you're here more than a couple of times a week, at most. Max will eventually warm up to you."

"And what if he doesn't, Will? I am not going to feel unwelcome in your home simply because a dog has decided that it doesn't like me," Hannibal shot back, his tone icy.

"I'm not getting rid of him," Will said, refusing to back down. "Like I said, you don't live here, Hannibal. I can find a way to keep you and Max separated whenever you're here. But he's _my_ dog, and this is _my_ home. You don't have a right to dictate to me which dogs I can and can't keep."

At those words, Hannibal nodded slowly, looking sober. "You're right, of course," he said, sighing softly. "I'm sorry, Will. I seem to have overstepped my boundaries."

"It's okay," Will murmured, wanting things to go back to normal between the two of them. "I understand how you feel. But things will get better, Hannibal. You'll see."

Hannibal shook his head, standing up and starting to gather the dishes.

"I hope they do," he said, his voice steady and even. "Until then, I think I should go, Will. Perhaps the next time I"m here, your new dog will have learned better manners."

Will didn't help Hannibal as he gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. He would wash them later; at the moment, he didn't feel like doing much of anything. 

He couldn't believe that his boyfriend was acting like this, simply because one of his dogs hadn't taken an immediate liking to him. He didn't know what was wrong with Max, but he didn't know what had come over Hannibal, either. The entire situation mystified him.

But maybe Hannibal was right. Maybe he should try to teach Max better manners before his boyfriend came here again. It could be just a matter of time, and some training.

Hannibal packed the uneaten food away, then picked up the basket. "I'll see you later, Will," he said. "I hope that your dog will learn something before I come to your home again."

Will nodded, getting to his feet and seeing Hannibal to the door.

Max growled again as Hannibal walked down the steps to his car, but he didn't move from his place by the rocking chair. When Hannibal had driven off, Will sat down heavily in it, looking at Max.

"What was all that about?" he asked the dog, shaking his head. "That didn't seem like you, Max. You're not some unfriendly dog. I've got to make Hannibal see that, or else I've got to get you some obedience training before he's here again. You don't want to screw things up for us, do you?"

He reached down to pet the dog, and Max responded by licking his fingers. This dog wasn't mean, or vicious. Will had no idea why he didn't seem to like Hannibal.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes, feeling suddenly tired.

He wasn't going to think about it any more tonight. Whatever the problem was, they would manage to work it out somehow. He wasn't going to give up his dog, or his boyfriend.

Standing up, he headed back inside the house, holding the door open for Max to bound inside after him. Now that Hannibal was gone, the dog seemed to be back to his usual self.

It was strange, that negative reaction to Hannibal.

Somehow, he had to find out what was wrong, and do all that he could to change it.


	4. Mutual Dislike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal knows that he has to find a way to separate Will from his new dog.

He really didn't like that animal. Not at all.

Hannibal sighed as he pulled out his keys to open the front door of his home, glancing down at the picnic basket in his hand. Well, that had been a waste of time.

He had hope that he and Will would be able to have a pleasant meal, and then retire to the bedroom at Will's home. But that animal, that new dog, had spoiled his plans, and he had come back to his own home with his desires unfulfilled. It wasn't at all what he had wanted.

There had to be some way that he could make Will get rid of that dog. After all, he knew plenty of people who would take care of it, and appreciate having a pet.

That animal couldn't be allowed to stay with Will.

If it did, Hannibal had no doubt that it would destroy more plans. And he didn't think that the dog's attitude towards him was going to get any more conciliatory.

What was it about him that the dog objected to? He had been polite, had even thought that the animal might be as friendly as Will's other dogs were. The others didn't seem to have any problems being around him; some of them even seemed to like his company.

But this one was different, for some odd reason. The creature had made its dislike plain, and Hannibal had to admit that he returned that dislike in full.

Usually, he didn't mind animals at all, even though he had no pets of his own. Or he at least tolerated them, even if he didn't particularly like them.

This was different. It was as though the dog realized that he was a kind of predator, as if the animal could see all that he kept so carefully hidden within the darkness of his personal life. It was a chilling thought, to feel that the animal could see into him, that the dog somehow knew what he was.

Did that make the dog smarter than most people? Probably so, Hannibal thought as he made his way to the kitchen to start unpacking the picnic basket.

People didn't seem to be as discerning, or as astute, as this animal was.

Somehow, he would have to find a way to get that dog out of Will's life, he thought, his lips thinning into a straight line, a frown fixed upon his features.

He didn't know how he would do it, but he _would_ manage to talk Will into giving that dog to someone else. Then things could go back to normal between them, and he wouldn't have to worry about an animal being antagonistic towards him and making him feel uncomfortable.

He'd have to think of a way to separate Will from that animal -- even if it meant being more than a bit underhanded and sneaky when he went about it.

Hannibal smiled at that thought. He was very good at being sneaky.


	5. Beneath the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can't help but wonder if Max senses something about Hannibal that's carefully hidden from everyone else.

Why did Max seem to hate Hannibal so much?

It was a mystery to Will. As far as he could tell, Hannibal had made no move that should make the dog feel as though he was any kind of a threat.

Still, Max had obviously not taken to his boyfriend, and that bothered Will. A lot. He didn't have any clue as to why his new dog would show such antipathy towards his lover, but he had learned to trust his dogs' instincts, which meant that Max had picked up on something that wasn't quite right.

Yes, there were things about Hannibal that weren't like other people. He had his idiosyncracies, but then, everyone did. Nobody was free of personal foibles.

Yet Max had seemed to sense something beneath the surface.

Will frowned as he thought about the dog's instant dislike of Hannibal. What was it about the other man that had caused Max to act like that?

Animals _did_ have a tendency to react badly to people who they perceived as being evil, Will reflected. But why did Max have that kind of an attitude towards Hannibal? His boyfriend had never been anything but friendly to his dogs. He hadn't made a threatening move against Max.

Maybe the dog had been abused in the past by someone who reminded him of Hannibal. Yes, that had to be it. That was the only explanation he could think of.

He hated to think of anyone hurting Max; the dog was so sweet and lovable. But there were people who thought it was fun to abuse animals for no reason.

For a moment, just a moment, he wondered if Hannibal was one of those people, and if he simply hid that fact very well. But then he brushed the idea aside, and was ashamed of himself for thinking it at all. That wasn't worthy of the other man; of course Hannibal was nothing like that.

Max probably had bad memories of the past that involved someone who looked like Hannibal, someone who had a similar scent. That had to be the problem.

He would simply have to acclimatize his new dog to his boyfriend.

As hard as that might be, he was determined that his new dog and the man he loved would be on good terms. Though he had no idea how he would make that happen.

He would just have Hannibal come to his home more, Will decided. Once the animal had a chance to interact with Hannibal on a regular basis, then Max would realize that there was no reason for the two of them to be enemies, and he would settle down.

At least, that was what Will hoped. He didn't want Max to cause problems in his relationship, and he didn't want to have to give the dog up, either.

Somehow, things would work out. He would make it happen.


	6. Sixth Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wonders if Max has some kind of sixth sense about Hannibal, and if his boyfriend is hiding some secrets that he hasn't found out about yet.

Will looked over at Max, sighing and shaking his head.

"Hannibal is coming over here for dinner tonight, and he's spending the night," he said, a frown marring his forehead. "And _you_ are going to treat him with more respect."

What was he doing, talking to one of the dogs as though Max could actually understand him? Will ran a hand through his hair, smiling ruefully.

He was sure that Max _did_ understand the stern tone in his voice; most animals would respond to things like that. But for some reason, he felt that Max was smarter than most dogs, and that he instinctively knew what Will was talking about. It was just a sense he had.

There was something about this dog, some intelligence that went beyond the usual canine version of smart that shone in his eyes. The lights were on, and someone was home.

He knew that the dog couldn't communicate with him in any way other than the usual ways that dogs "spoke" to humans, but he felt that Max somehow understood him.

And he already knew that the dog was very protective of him.

Max and Winston were alike in that respect, he mused. Both of the dogs seemed to have a protectiveness concerning him that the others just didn't have.

Oh, he knew that the dogs all loved him, and the feeling was mutual. He had a fondness for every stray animal that he'd adopted, and they were loyal to him. Will was sure that if he was in danger, any and all of his dogs would try to come to his rescue. None of them would ever let him down.

But Max and Winston took that devotion several steps further. He would be lucky to have one dog like them, much less two. He was grateful for them both.

At least his pets cared about him, unlike most people.

He wasn't going to dwell on that, he told himself firmly. He was used to people giving him a wide berth. It had been happening to him ever since his childhood.

People had a difficult time dealing with his empathy. And even though he didn't talk about it, he was well-known enough after the cases he'd worked that it was more or less common knowledge.

Maybe it should make him more uncomfortable, but strangely enough, it didn't. He wasn't too fond of having his empathy be something that people talked about in whispers behind their hands, but he had known from the first case he had been given credit for solving that he would become the subject of gossip.

And if that empathic ability saved lives, then what did it matter that it made him somewhat uncomfortable to be talked about by people he didn't even know?

He helped people. He saved lives. That was the important thing.

In the end, nothing else really mattered. He could deal with being someone who was viewed as a freak of nature. What the hell, maybe he was. He'd always thought so.

It didn't even bother him any more that he'd had to wait so long to find someone who cared for him. That didn't matter. He had Hannibal now. He was in a good relationship.

What did it matter if one of his dogs didn't approve of that relationship?

He was being silly to feel that something had to change so that Max would be happy. He certainly wasn't going to give up his boyfriend to please a _dog_.

No, Max would have to learn to get along with Hannibal. And that would have to start tonight. If Max couldn't at least be tolerant of his boyfriend, as much as he wanted to keep the dog, he'd be forced to give him away to someone who didn't have someone in their lives that he couldn't be around.

He'd hate to do that, Will thought with a sigh. He and Max had already developed a rapport, and he felt that the dog truly cared about him. But he might not have much of a choice.

What puzzled him was just _why_ Max seemed to have taken such an instant dislike to Hannibal. His boyfriend hadn't done anything to annoy the dog.

Why would such an easy going animal have such animosity towards Hannibal?

Maybe he would have to try to acclimatize Max to his boyfriend by degrees, he told himself. Now, there was an idea. They could just be around each other for short periods of time.

And if that didn't work, then he would have to find some other way to get Max used to Hannibal. One way or the other, he wanted things to work out to where he could keep the dog. Giving Max away would hurt. He would feel as though he had somehow failed, as though he'd done something wrong.

That was silly, of course. He wouldn't have done anything wrong, nor Hannibal, either. It would just be a case of two personalities clashing too much.

But that still didn't explain _why_ they clashed.

It made no sense to him why the dog had seemed to take such an instant dislike to Hannibal. If Hannibal had made any kind of a threatening move, then he'd be able to understand it.

But Hannibal had done no such thing. He hadn't threatened either himself, or Max. So the dog's attitude was simply mystifying. He couldn't figure it out.

It was possible that Max had just taken a dislike to Hannibal for no reason whatsoever, but that didn't make sense, either. Will had never known an animal to do something like that; unlike people, they always had a reason for their likes and dislikes, almost a kind of sixth sense.

A faint sense of awareness prickled along his spine, a sudden realization. Did Max know something about Hannibal that he himself hadn't discovered yet?

Did the dog have some kind of sixth sense about his boyfriend, something that told him Hannibal held secrets close to him that no one else knew anything about?

Will shook his head, pushing that thought away.

It was ridiculous, he told himself firmly. Hannibal didn't keep secrets from him. He might not know _everything_ about his boyfriend, but he knew all of the important things.

Whatever he didn't know about Hannibal, he would learn in time. That was what relationship were all about, wasn't it? Learning about the person you loved, finding out their secrets and telling them your own. It was a give and take, and it was an ongoing process.

Whatever Max might know about Hannibal, or whatever he might think, was something that Will would have to discover for himself. Though he thought that Max was being unreasonable.

The dog yawned at him, and Will couldn't help but laugh.

"You're going to have to learn to be nice to Hannibal," he told Max, his tone mock-scolding. "Because he's a part of my life. He isn't going to just go away. You two need to get along."

With those words, he rose and went into the kitchen to set the table. Hannibal would here in a little over an hour, and as far as Will knew, he was bringing dinner.


	7. A Pleasant Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal plans to enjoy himself at Will's house -- even with the new dog there who doesn't seem to like him very much.

He was nearly ready for an evening in Wolf Trap.

Hannibal had to admit that he wasn't entirely comfortable spending the evening there, especially as that new dog of Will's really seemed to hate him.

But he wasn't going to let something like that make him stay away. That dog would simply have to learn to behave itself, or WIll would have to find it a new home. He refused to let an animal come between the two of them, not when he had such plans for their future.

Tonight, his plans were just for a pleasant dinner and conversation -- followed by taking Will to bed and spending the night in his young lover's home.

He'd prefer to be in his own house, but he wouldn't bring that up.

His hunger for Will was raging; he knew that telling Will he'd rather be in Baltimore would only annoy the young man, and he didn't want to deal with that tonight.

Hannibal wanted them to have a pleasant evening -- and to that end, he wasn't bringing any of his specially prepared food to WIll's house. No, this was all food that he had bought, but it was only of the best and highest quality, as was the wine. They would have a sumptuous meal.

And then, he would take Will upstairs and take him to bed, and they would spend the remainder of the evening -- the entire night, really -- in more .... personal pursuits.

Will might be hungry for dinner when Hannibal arrived at his home tonight, but he was confident that he knew how to make that hunger turn towards something else.

Hannibal knew that Will wanted him just as much as he wanted the younger man -- it simply took a bit of effort to make Will realize those desires. Once he had let his inhibitions fall away, Will was a marvelous lover -- he was exactly what Hannibal wanted, submissive and accommodating.

Will was everything that he'd ever wanted -- and he wasn't going to let being disliked by an animal get in the way of the plans he had made for their future.

That dog would simply have to learn its place.

If the animal couldn't learn to at least tolerate him, then it had no place here, Hannibal told himself firmly. He would have to convince Will of that fact.

He wasn't going to put his hunger for Will aside simply because a _dog_ had decided that it didn't like him. Will could easily get rid of the animal, find someone to take it in. He couldn't back out of a relationship that easily -- and he didn't think that his boyfriend would want to.

There would be some kind of decision made about the dog tonight. He would speak to Will about the situation, and perhaps it would have gotten better.

Though he wasn't going to hold his breath on that one.


	8. A Very Perplexed Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will ponders the problem of how to get Max to get along with Hannibal.

So far, the evening had been lovely.

Will sat on the couch next to Hannibal, his legs drawn up under him as they watched one of the old black-and-white _film noir_ movies that Hannibal enjoyed.

He had to admit, he himself had grown to like these sorts of films since Hannibal had introduced them to him. They were much better than modern movies.

And it was nice just to be able to sit here next to his boyfriend, to enjoy Hannibal's nearness, to feel that they were sharing something special between them. Will doubted that Hannibal invited anyone else over to his house for movie nights, or visited anyone else to do the same.

He was the only person that Hannibal shared this with, and he was glad of that. He had to admit that he burned with jealousy at the thought of anyone else sharing this with his lover.

The dogs were, as usual, well-behaved -- even Max, for a change. He still growled at Hannibal, but other than that, there had been no overt hostilities.

He still wondered why the dog behaved the way he did.

The other dogs were all at their ease with Hannibal. He petted them and spoke to them, even though Will had to admit that he was still a little reticent around animals.

Still, the other dogs all accepted his boyfriend and seemed to have nothing against him. Max, on the other hand, was obviously on guard against Hannibal.

He was sure that the animal was confused by his own behavior. Max apparently saw Hannibal as an enemy, as someone to guard against -- and here was Will, sitting next to him, actually cuddled up against him, treating him as though he was an honored guest in the house.

Max was obviously a very perplexed dog, Will thought with a smile as he looked over at the dog. Max stared back at him, his large brown eyes unblinking.

He wished he knew just why his newest dog didn't like his boyfriend.

What was it about Hannibal that Max objected to? Of course, Hannibal wasn't really a dog person, but Will didn't think that was the problem. Hannibal was friendly enough to Max. It wasn't as though his boyfriend was mean or abusive towards the animal.

No, there was something about him that Max simply didn't like, and Will wished that he could figure out just what it was before Hannibal got really angry about it.

He knew that his boyfriend was already irritated, and he didn't want that to go on. He knew that Hannibal might lose his temper if Max kept this up.

One thing that he definitely wasn't going to do was give the dog away, though. He and Max had already formed a bond; it wasn't as strong as the bond he seemed to have with Winston, but it was close. The dog was protective of him, and Will appreciated that.

He'd had few enough people in his life who felt the same way.

He doubted that even Hannibal, despite the emotions they shared, felt as protective of him as Max did. He didn't know why that was; it was just a feeling he had.

The dog looked very unhappy now; his eyes were sorrowful as he fixed his gaze on Will and didn't look away. He was sure that Max was one very perplexed puppy at the moment; he probably didn't understand why Will was so close to Hannibal, nearly cuddling with him.

In Max's eyes, Hannibal was obviously someone to beware of, though Will didn't know why he felt that way. He couldn't understand why Will didn't see things as he did.

If only he could speak to Max and explain to him just why Hannibal was no threat, then they would both probably feel a lot better, and more at ease.

At the moment, Will felt that he was existing in a powder keg.

He had no idea what was going to happen next -- whether Hannibal would get annoyed with Max and demand that the dog be gone, or Max would attack Hannibal.

If Hannibal demanded that he get rid of Max, he would say no. And that, he thought glumly, would probably lead directly to the end of their relationship.

He would just have to think of some way to get Max to be more amenable to Hannibal, Will told himself firmly. He wasn't going to make a choice between his boyfriend and a beloved pet, an animal that needed his help. Max had a right to a loving home.

But didn't Hannibal have a right to be able to expect to come here and not have to be on his guard against an animal that obviously didn't like him?

Will sighed, looking over at Max again. The dog put his head on his paws and whined, his gaze still on Will, as though he was begging his master to understand him.

If only he could! But he didn't speak canine.

Whatever it was that Max had against Hannibal, he would just have to get over it and learn to get along with him, Will told himself. There was no other choice in the matter.

He hated to make Max feel as though he was turning against him, at least in this matter, but he had to placate the man he was involved with, as well.

Will just wished that the two of them could learn to coexist and get along with each other. Maybe he should think about taking Max to obedience lessons, he thought, his heart lifting. That might help. Then he would be around other people, and maybe learn to tolerate Hannibal.

But no, his obedience wasn't the problem. In all other matters but this one, he was a good dog. He just didn't like Hannibal, for some strange reason.

Will wondered if he would ever know _why_ his dog didn't like his lover. Was Max jealous of his closeness to Hannibal? Could that possibly be the reason?

No, that didn't seem right, either. It was more than that.

Well, whatever it was, Max would just have to get over it, and learn to live peaceably with Hannibal. Because Will didn't intend to give up either of them.

Max raised his head from his paws, then lowered it again, still looking confused. Will looked away, sighing softly, wishing that he could talk to the dog.

If only he could make Max understand the he had no reason to dislike Hannibal.

But unfortunately, he wasn't a dog whisperer. All he could do was hope that Max would eventually get over his dislike of the other man, and that they would be friends.

Will looked away from Max, feeling more than a little guilty. He felt as though he was somehow choosing his boyfriend over his dog, and that it wasn't the right choice.

He pushed the thought aside, closing his eyes and sighing.

Whatever Max had against Hannibal, he would just have to learn how to deal with it and make friends. The dog didn't really have a choice, and it would make Will's life much easier.

Though how he was going to convince the dog to do that, he didn't know. He supposed that he'd just have to take it one step at a time, and hope things worked out for the best.


	9. Jealous Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal comes up with a theory about Max's attitude towards him, and Will can't help but agree with it.

So far, so good. Everything was going smoothly.

But Will couldn't help wondering if Max was going to suddenly leap at Hannibal and try to sink his teeth into the other man's leg, growling and barking the whole time.

He and Hannibal hadn't done anything but have dinner and sit down on the couch to watch a movie, but Will felt as though he was holding his breath in anticipation.

He was keeping an eye on Max, but so far, the dog hadn't done anything but stare at Hannibal, his hackles rising. He hadn't growled, or barked, or made any moves towards the other man. Will hoped that he would stay like this for the rest of the night.

If he didn't, then he'd have to seriously think about taking Max to obedience classes, though he didn't think that would do much good.

After all, the dog didn't seem to have a problem with anyone else. Just with Hannibal. Will couldn't figure out why Max didn't like his boyfriend.

Though so far, tonight they seemed to have formed a truce.

He hoped that was so, as he didn't want to get into an argument with his boyfriend over his new dog's behavior. It wasn't conducive to the romantic evening he wanted them to have.

Neither was the tension that he was dealing with now, thought Will with a soft sigh. He rolled his head on his shoulders, feeling some of that tension dissipate. Maybe if Max stayed like this until he and Hannibal went to bed, he could finally let himself relax.

Hannibal turned to look at him, reaching for the remote and pausing the black-and-white film they were watching as he looked thoughtfully at Will.

Will could feel himself tension even further; he was sure that Hannibal was going to bring up the subject of Max's attitude, and he didn't want to talk about it now.

This just didn't feel like the right time or place.

But if Hannibal wanted to talk about this now, then he really had no choice but to listen. Will took a deep breath, making himself look over at his boyfriend. There was a half-serious expression on Hannibal's face; his lips were even twitching a bit, as though he was trying not to smile.

"I think I know just what is wrong with your dog, Will," he said, shaking his head, the smile finally breaking out on his face. "It just occurred to me."

"What is it?" Will asked, tilting his head to the side, trying to make his tone light and teasing. "Do you think he's just jealous of you having me all to yourself?"

To his surprise, the amused look disappeared from Hannibal's face, replaced by a serious expression as the other man nodded. "I think that's exactly it. The animal is used to having all of your time and attention mostly focused on him, and I take that attention away."

So. Hannibal thought that Max's problem was .... jealousy?

Will almost wanted to laugh at the idea, but as he thought about it, he realized that his boyfriend could very well have hit the nail right on the head.

"You could be right about that," he said, the words coming out slowly as he thought about Hannibal's theory. "I _do_ spend a lot of time with the dogs -- and when I get a new one, I try to integrate them into my little family and spend time with them so they'll feel comfortable."

"Exactly." Hannibal nodded, gesturing to where Max lay on the floor near the fireplace. "He is jealous that you aren't devoting all of your attention to him. Simple."

Will nodded, deciding that Hannibal's theory was as good as any. Max _was_ acting as though he was jealous of the closeness between the two men, after all.

The question now was, how did they alleviate the dog's jealousy?

That wasn't going to be easy to do, Will thought glumly. He knew from experience how hard it could be to make a dog change its mind about something.

But he'd try his best to put Hannibal in a better light with Max. He would have to make sure that the dog was around Hannibal more, and that Hannibal was friendly with him.

That might not be the easiest thing he'd ever done, as Hannibal didn't seem to have much of a rapport with animals at all. He wasn't cruel or unkind to them, but even the most mild-mannered of Will's dogs tended to be a bit standoffish with him.

Why was that? Will frowned at the thought; he hadn't realized it until now, but even Winston, normally so calm and placid, seemed to keep his distance from Hannibal.

He didn't know why his dogs would act that way. Certainly Hannibal had done nothing to make them dislike him. He was always friendly with the animals.

Could they sense something that lay beneath the surface?

But what could that be? Will asked himself. He was sure that he didn't know everything there was to know about his boyfriend, but that would come in time.

Was there something that he didn't know, something that the dogs could sense and that they didn't like? Was that why they always seemed to be cautious about approaching Hannibal, as though there was something about him that they didn't quite trust?

That was silly, Will told himself, brushing the thought away. He was imagining things. The dogs were just being cautious, that was all. They'd get used to Hannibal in time.

They would have to, because his lover wasn't going away.

Hannibal got to his feet, stretching and holding out a hand to Will after he took the movie out of the player and put it back into its case. "I think we should go upstairs."

Will nodded, smiling as he got to his feet. He was more than willing to spend the rest of the evening in bed with his boyfriend, rather than sitting in front of the television. In fact, that was what he'd been thinking of doing all night, and wondering when he could suggest it.

But as usual, Hannibal had taken that choice right out of his hands. He had been the one to come up with the idea of going to bed first -- as though he could read Will's mind.

That was a little odd, but Will found that he really didn't mind it.

He turned off the lights, petting each of the dogs in turn as he did so. When he came to Max, the dog whined as Will laid a hand on his head, his dark eyes almost beseeching.

"It's okay, boy," Will soothed him, then turned to head up the stairs behind Hannibal. As he mounted the first few steps, he turned back to look at Max again.

The dog's hackles were still up, his teeth bared as he looked at Hannibal's back.

Max sensed something. That was more than obvious. But whatever it was, he wasn't talking about it, and Will didn't know what to do to alleviate the dog's jealousy.

He sighed as he continued up the steps, putting thoughts of Max and his attitude towards Hannibal out of his mind. He would worry about it later.

A low growl that he hoped Hannibal didn't hear followed him up the steps.


	10. Sooner Rather Than Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will lies awake as the sun comes up, trying to reason why Max has such an antipathy towards Hannibal.

Will lay awake next to Hannibal, watching the sun come up.

As the light made its way slowly across the floor of his bedroom, he once again wondered what in the world could make Max have so much antipathy towards Hannibal.

Though he searching his mind and his memory for an answer, he could think of no reason for his dog's strange behavior. Of course, he hadn't been around them every second, but he couldn't think of any time when Hannibal might have given Max any reason to be cautious of him.

His boyfriend wasn't a dog person, but he knew that Hannibal didn't actively _dislike_ of his pets, and he certainly wouldn't treat them badly.

So why was Max obviously so against him? It didn't make any sense.

He couldn't figure out why the dog acted the way he did. There was nothing about Hannibal that was in any way threatening, at least not that Will could see.

Maybe the dog just didn't like new people, Will told himself, then dismissed that thought. No, that couldn't be true -- after all, Max had come to him with no problem, and he already seemed extremely protective of his new owner, just as Winston was.

So it couldn't be that. And Hannibal wasn't the kind of person that dogs just simply didn't like; the other dogs didn't seem to have any problem with being around him.

Will had no memory of any time in the brief period since he'd found Max that Hannibal had been alone with the dog long enough to mistreat him in any way, either.

Besides, Hannibal wouldn't do that, he told himself firmly. He might not want a dog for a pet, and he might not even be completely comfortable around all of Will's dogs, but he would never harm an animal. Hannibal wasn't the type of person who enjoyed hurting helpless creatures.

Nothing in his memories of Hannibal, from the time they'd first met, could make him believe that his boyfriend would do anything to cause Max's bad attitude.

So why was the dog acting like this? Will was completely mystified.

He wasn't going to ask Hannibal what he thought the problem might be. He was too afraid that his boyfriend would insist he find someone else to adopt Max.

He had already come to love the dog, and he wasn't going to foist him off on someone else. Max had already made a home here; he got along well with Will's other dogs, and he felt that Max belonged here. He wasn't going to give the dog up, even with his attitude towards Hannibal.

Will closed his eyes, sighing softly and trying to relax. They didn't have to get up for a while, and he didn't want to think about this problem any longer.

He'd have to find a solution, though. And sooner rather than later.


	11. A Deliberate Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only a picture that his dog has destroyed. Will knows that he shouldn't be upset. But he can't help seeing this as Max deliberately attacking Hannibal.

"Max, what's gotten into you?" Will asked, exasperated.

Max wagged his tail, letting out one single bark and tilting his head to the side, for all the world as though he was studying Will and wondering what to say.

"Hannibal doesn't want to come here any more because of how you've been acting," Will told the dog, his voice sharp. He knew that Max didn't understand why he was annoyed, but he _was_ upset, and he couldn't keep that sharp edge from his tone.

He and Hannibal had gone for a walk in the woods, down to the lake, and had a picnic lunch. And when they'd gotten back and entered the house, they'd encountered a spectacle.

Hannibal had left, tight-lipped and annoyed, and Will had felt helpless.

Max had managed to knock over a framed picture of Hannibal that Will kept on one of the side tables by his couch, broken the frame, and ripped the picture to shreds.

It was only a picture, he told himself. He could replace it. He shouldn't be upset. After all, dogs chewed things, and clawed them to bits at times. It was in the animal's nature. But somehow, given how Max had been acting lately, it seemed like a deliberate attack on Hannibal.

And that was the way his boyfriend had viewed it, too. Will was sure of that. Hannibal hadn't said as much, but his expression and his body language had made that clear.

He didn't blame Hannibal for being upset, Will told himself with a sigh. He was, too. But at least Max hadn't tried to take a literal bite out of Hannibal.

That would have been infinitely worse -- and that would have forced him to make a decision about finding Max a new home, which he really didn't want to do. He was already fond of the dog, and Max got along so well with his other pets. This was his home now.

Besides, there was something about Max's attitude that almost seemed like it was a .... well, a _warning_ of some sort, though Will couldn't figure out what it was.

He had no idea why the dog was behaving this way.

"If only you could talk, buddy," he told Max with a sigh, shaking his head. "But at least you didn't bite Hannibal. That would have been the beginning of the end."

He knew that he would have to talk to Hannibal again soon, and that Max would be the crux of the conversation. He would have to convince Hannibal that he could make the dog behave, that this animosity wouldn't continue. Though, of course, he couldn't promise anything.

"I hope you learn how to behave more sensibly around my boyfriend," Will said to the dog, a frown on his face. "Because something's got to give here. And it won't be Hannibal."

Max only stared back at him, barking and looking bemused.


	12. Overly Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will struggles to think of something he can do to stop Max from being so possessive of him and angering Hannibal.

"I think he just feels overly possessive of me, that's all."

Will spread his hands out helplessly in front of him, unable to come up with any other theory as to how Max was behaving. He was at a loss.

He really didn't know if it was possessiveness that was making Max behave so oddly, but it seemed to be as good an explanation as any other.

But Hannibal was shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest, a black look on his face. "No, Will," he said, his voice quiet with suppressed anger. "You do not belong to that animal. If it thinks that you do, then it is sadly mistaken. As it will discover."

"Don't call Max an 'it,'" Will snapped, folding his own arms across his chest. "He's my dog, and I'm fond of him. If you don't like him, that's too bad."

Even as he said the words, he knew that he was making a mistake. He shouldn't be so confrontational; it would only annoy his boyfriend.

It was obvious that Hannibal was already annoyed.

Will didn't like this state of affairs, but there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't like the nasty tone that Hannibal used when he spoke about Max.

He loved his boyfriend, yes. But Hannibal had to realize that he loved his dogs, too. They were strays, unwanted by the world. They had no one other than Will to take care of them. The dogs _needed_ him -- and it was part of psyche that he wanted to be needed.

If Hannibal couldn't accept that, then maybe they shouldn't be seeing each other, he told himself in a moment of internal bravado. 

Though he knew even as the thought coalesced that he didn't mean it.

He didn't want to lose Hannibal. He loved this man. He just wanted his boyfriend to be able to accept his pets -- and more, he wanted Max to accept Hannibal.

But just how was he supposed to bring that about? The dog didn't seem to be getting used to Hannibal at all, or to like him any more as time went by.

Will was completely mystified as to why Max was behaving the way he was. Hannibal had done nothing to make the dog angry, as far as he could. Maybe he was all that playful with the dogs, but he wasn't standoffish or cruel to them, either. He didn't mistreat them.

So why did Max seem to dislike Hannibal so much?

It simply didn't make any sense to him.

Will's shoulders slumped, and he closed his eyes. "I don't know what to tell you, Hannibal," he said, his voice soft, his tone weary. "I can't make Max suddenly have a change of heart and decide to like you. And I don't know why he's acting like this. I wish I did."

"Perhaps you should give the dog away, Will," Hannibal told him, his voice equally soft. "Surely you know people who would appreciate having such a protective pet."

Will shook his head, feeling at a loss for words again. "No, I don't know anybody who wants a dog," he said. "And besides, he's mine. He needs me, Hannibal."

He had to make his boyfriend understand that fact.

He couldn't just abandon Max, or any of his dogs. They were his pets; he loved them. He had rescued them, and he wouldn't turn any of them away.

Hannibal didn't have a pet; maybe he never had, even when he was a child. Will had never asked him about that before. Maybe he just didn't understand the peculiar kind of possessiveness that could develop between a person and a beloved pet. A lot of people didn't.

Whatever happened, he knew that one thing he _wasn't_ going to do was give Max away. They would stick together, even though the animal was behaving strangely.

He'd made a choice. And he'd chosen Max over Hannibal.

Only he didn't want his boyfriend to feel that way, he thought with a sigh. And it shouldn't have to come down to him making a choice between one and the other.

The problem was that both his dog _and_ his lover were possessive of him, and that neither one of them was wiling to give an inch.

"You do what you think is best, Will," Hannibal said, shaking his head. "But the next time that I come to your home, I expect that dog to be restrained somehow, or kept outside. I will not tolerate being disrespected, even by an animal. You should teach that dog some manners."

"I'll try, Hannibal," Will told him, hoping that he could manage to somehow get it into Max's head that he had to stop being so unfriendly. "Maybe you're right about that."

Obedience school? he asked himself, wondering if that might be a good idea. But Max wasn't a bad-mannered dog. He just didn't seem to like Hannibal.

No, that wasn't the answer. It didn't seem necessary.

Hannibal sighed softly, shaking his head. "Whatever the dog's problem with me is, Will, I hope that it can be resolved soon. I don't like feeling unwelcome."

Will nodded, knowing that Hannibal was right. His boyfriend didn't deserve to have to feel unwelcome in his home, and he certainly didn't deserve to feel uncomfortable around Will's pets. Something would have to be done to stem Max's overly possessive attitude.

But what, exactly? He had no idea where to start with that, but maybe he could find someone who trained dogs and talk to them about the problem.

Yes, that was at least an idea to start with. A good one.

"I'll do something about it, Hannibal," he said, venturing a small smile and hoping that his boyfriend's annoyance would cool. "I promise. I'll find a way."

Hannibal's answering smile made him feel much more at ease, and when the other man held out his arms, Will could do nothing but go into them, their argument forgotten for the moment.


	13. Don't Make Me Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to the conflict between his dog and his boyfriend, Will is caught between a rock and a hard place -- and making a choice won't be easy.

Will sighed softly as he sat on the couch, staring at Max.

The dog hadn't begun to behave any better over the past few days. Will had come up with the idea of showing him a picture of Hannibal, and that hadn't worked out well.

Max had taken one look at the photograph and snarled, then begun barking and lunging for the picture, as though he wanted to rip it to shreds.

Why did the dog hate Hannibal so much? Will couldn't figure out what the cause of Max's animosity was. He'd had to pull his arm back hurriedly and put the picture on the coffee table facing downwards, hiding the image of his boyfriend, before Max would calm down.

He was completely mystified as to what had caused this. It wasn't as though Hannibal and Max had met before, so he was at a loss to explain Max's hatred of the other man.

Hannibal hadn't made a move towards Max that was unfriendly; in fact, he was always pleasant to the dogs, petting them, speaking to them. 

So why didn't Max return those friendly gestures?

Will shook his head at the dog, tempted to wag a finger at him but knowing that it wouldn't do any good. "What am I going to do with you, Max?" he sighed.

He wasn't going to get rid of the dog. He had adopted Max, and he knew that the dog was fond of him. And he had a fiercely protective feeling towards the animal.

But Max either had to learn to get along with Hannibal, or at least to tolerate his presence. The way things were now, it didn't seem that he would. Eventually, Will knew that he'd have to make a choice -- and that wasn't something he relished having to do.

"Max, please don't make me choose between you two," he begged, closing his eyes and wishing that the dog could understand his words. "It's something I can't do."

He didn't want to have to make that kind of a choice. It was something that he simply couldn't do. He was stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place.

Choosing between them simply wasn't possible.

If he chose Hannibal, then he would always feel guilty, as though he had somehow betrayed Max. And if he chose Max, then he'd feel guilty about his boyfriend.

And if he chose Max, then he would lose Hannibal. He didn't doubt that for a second. The man he loved would be angry over the fact that Will wouldn't find someone to take the dog, and their relationship would be over. He couldn't bear that. It would destroy him.

But how was he supposed to make this kind of a choice without ripping his own heart in two? And why was Max more or less forcing him to do it?

"Why are you acting like this, Max?" he asked with a sigh, his shoulders sagging. "Why don't you like Hannibal? Why can't you just get along with him?"

If only the dog could talk, Will thought with another sigh as he rested his chin on his palm and studied Max, who was sitting on the floor in front of him, tongue lolling out, tail wagging. He looked like the friendliest dog in the world, but for some reason, he didn't show this side to Hannibal.

He simply couldn't figure out what it was about his boyfriend that the dog took such exception to. It wasn't as though Max really _knew_ Hannibal.

Maybe that was the answer. Will blinked, his mind racing.

Maybe the problem was that Max and Hannibal didn't know each other at all. Maybe if they spent some time together, with Will as a mediator, Max would calm down.

It was worth a try, he thought, his spirits rising. If Hannibal would agree to go out of his way to be here, to spend more time around Max, maybe the dog would get used to him.

Was that idea even worth pursuing? Will wasn't sure of it; he didn't know if that was the answer. But at this point, he would try anything to restore peace to his world. All he knew was that things had to change between Max and Hannibal -- and it had to happen fairly quickly.

Hannibal wasn't a man who was known for his patience, and in this case, Will didn't blame him. Especially as there was no reason for this situation to even be happening.

If only Max would suddenly change his attitude, and accept Hannibal with no problems! Though of course, that wasn't very likely to happen.

What could it be that was making the dog behave so badly?

Will rested his chin in his hand again, frowning in concentration. There couldn't be anything that Hannibal had done to make Max dislike him. That just wasn't possible.

So, it had to be some sort of instinct that Max had about Hannibal. But the other dogs seemed to like him -- or at least to tolerate his presence, Will told himself.

That only left some kind of personal animosity that Max had to Hannibal, and Will was completely stupefied as to what it could be. He just hoped that Max would finally decide Hannibal wasn't such a bad guy after all and accept him. He didn't want to make a painful choice.

It wouldn't be fair to the dog to adopt him, to give him a forever home, and then give him away to someone else just because Max didn't like his boyfriend.

But if he wanted to keep his relationship smooth and worry-free, and if Max's attitude didn't change for the better, what other choice did he have?

Will shook his head, frowning at the dog who still sat in front of him.

"This isn't a choice I can make, Max," he said, his tone quiet but firm. "You've _got_ to start behaving better around Hannibal, whether you like him or not."

He wished that he could make the dog understand the importance of his words, or at least understand from his tone that what he was saying was serious.

Of course, Max wouldn't understand the words. But maybe the dog could somehow catch on to what he felt, the fact that he didn't want to choose between an already beloved pet and his boyfriend. It was a choice that would make him miserable, no matter which side he took.

"You're making this really hard for me, you know," he told the dog, his tone severe. "I don't think you have any idea how much trouble you're causing me."

Max only looked at him with his head tilted to the side, barking once and giving Will a doggy smile. He had to smile in return, his good humor slowly returning.

No, if it came down to making a choice, it wouldn't be easy for him in any way.


	14. A Lingering Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will hopes that he's hit upon the reason why Max doesn't seem to like Hannibal.

"I think I know what's wrong with Max."

Will spoke the words softly, hoping that they would spark a conversation. Hannibal had been sitting across from him quietly, as though waiting for him to speak.

He knew that Hannibal was still vexed with both him and Max, so he hurried to voice his idea, to get it out into the open so that he and Hannibal could discuss it. "I think that Max was mistreated by somebody who you may remind him of before I rescued him."

Hannibal's eyebrows went up, and he raised his head to gaze into Will's eyes. "I had thought that it could be a possibility" he said, nodding. "You may be right, Will."

Will could feel his spirits lifting at those words.

If Hannibal was willing to admit that Max might have been treated badly by someone who probably looked a lot like Hannibal, then they might be getting somewhere.

"I know that it's not an excuse, and it doesn't make up for how he's acted towards you," Will hastened to say. "But it would explain a lot about _why_ he's acting this way. Animals have long memories, you know. And you could just remind him of a bad one."

The other man was quiet for several long moments, as though he was turning Will's words over in his mind and contemplating them before he spoke again.

"I will give your dog the benefit of the doubt for that reason alone," he said, his voice holding a warning in its deep timbre. "But only for that reason, Will. None other."

Will nodded, feeling relieved. He'd bought Max a bit of a reprieve from Hannibal, but he was sure that it wasn't going to last long. If the dog should misbehave again, he knew that Hannibal would be twice as annoyed as he'd been before -- and with good reason.

So, that was all the more reason to try to get to the bottom of Max's antipathy towards Hannibal -- and to start him in obedience classes very soon.

Though this idea was sounding better and better to him.

If it actually was a lingering memory of a bad experience in his past that made the dog hate his boyfriend, then so much the better, thought Will.

He hated to think of Max being abused -- or any animal, really -- but it was a better explanation for the problem than merely thinking that for some reason, his dog hated the man he was involved with. This was something that he hoped could be cured.

Anyway, it would give Max some leeway with Hannibal, at least for a while. He could only hope that taking Max to some obedience classes would do the trick.

"He'll get used to you, Hannibal," Will said with a smile. "I'm sure of it."

He sincerely hoped that the words he'd just spoken were true.

If they weren't, then they were all in for a bumpy future.


	15. Between A Rock and A Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is sure that Hannibal reminds Max of someone from his past who's mistreated him.

"Good boy, Max!" Will's words of praise rang out in the quiet air.

Max dropped the stick that Will had just thrown for him to fetch, sitting down at his master's feet, his tongue lolling out and his head tilted to the side.

Will couldn't help but smile at the dog's pose. Judging by the look on Max's face, he seemed to be smiling. It was obvious that Max was having a good time; he'd gone after the stick enthusiastically every time Will had thrown it, and brought it back with no problems.

He was such an obedient dog that Will was sure he'd either been to some kind of training when he was a puppy, or someone had played with him a lot.

So why did he act so unfriendly towards Hannibal?

Will could only assume that his theory was the right one: Max had probably been mistreated at some point, and Hannibal reminded him of whoever had done it.

The more he was around the dog, the more time he spent playing with Max, the more he had to believe that was true. Max seemed incredibly friendly and well-behaved; it was obvious that he'd been a pet at one time in his life, and that he'd simply been abandoned.

After he had become a stray, he'd probably been treated badly, as a lot of stray animals were, Will thought with regret as he knelt to pet the dog.

Hannibal simply reminded him of the person, or people, who treated him badly and frightened him. That was all. Animals remembered that kind of thing.

As did people, Will told himself. He could still remember the names and faces of the kids who had taunted him and called him a "freak of nature" when he was small, and he still resented everything they'd said -- even though a part of him had come to believe them.

An animal had an even longer span of memory than a human, Will mused, scratching Max behind the ears. It was no wonder he was wary of Hannibal.

The goal now was to get him past that wariness.

If he didn't, Will knew that his boyfriend would never accept his newest dog, and neither would Max accept Hannibal in his life. And he didn't want to choose between them.

He felt as though he was stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place. It would probably be easier to find a good, loving home for Max; giving up the one person who seemed to understand him, the one person who wanted to be with him, would be impossible.

For now, they had reached a standoff, where Max and Hannibal were in their respective corners, eyeing each other and waiting for the next bout.

Will hoped that in the end, each of them would be willing to make concessions. 

He sighed as he stood up and headed back to the house.

"Come on, boy," he said, smiling as Max barked and followed him.


	16. Changes in Attitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a plan to change Max's attitude towards his boyfriend, but Hannibal isn't so sure that it will work.

"Just give the idea a chance, Hannibal," Will pleaded, holding out his hands.

"I do not think that giving your dog more of a chance to be around me will change his attitude, Will," Hannibal said, frowning and shaking his head.

"Obedience classes aren't the answer." Will shook his head in turn, mirroring Hannibal's action. "I don't think they're going to help, not with the problem we're having. What we need to do is to get Max used to being around you, to let him know that you're not a threat."

Hannibal raised his brows, obviously skeptical about Will's reasoning. "And just _why_ do you think that this will help? He has shown no friendliness towards me."

Will sighed, feeling helpless to explain what he meant.

He simply didn't have the right words to express how he felt, but somehow, he just _knew_ that Max needed time and proximity to get used to Hannibal.

"He's just a dog, Hannibal," he finally said, sighing again. "Like I said before, he was probably mistreated by someone who you remind him of. He's going to need time to get past that. But I think he will, if he's around you enough and he realizes that you're a good person."

Max's behavior still mystified him. He couldn't figure out why the dog had taken such a dislike to Hannibal, when the others hadn't blinked an eyelash at him.

Even Winston, who had appointed himself some kind of canine guardian angel, didn't seem to have a problem with Hannibal. So Max's actions made no sense.

And whatever the dog's reasons for his behavior were, he would just have to get over them, Will told himself firmly. Max would have to change. There was no way around the fact. He had no intention of giving the dog away, but he wasn't going to give up his boyfriend, either.

Max would simply have to change his attitude toward Hannibal, no matter how long it might take. Will thought that his plan of giving them some time together would work.

It _had_ to work. It was the only solution that he could come up with.

Hannibal shook his head again, the frown still marring his brow. "Have it your way, Will. But I am not at all sure that your plan is going to work."

Will had to admit that he wasn't sure about it, either. He just had to hope that being around Hannibal would make Max change his attitude for the better. If it didn't .... well, then he would just have to work out something that would satisfy all three of them.

He didn't want to think about the ultimatum that Hannibal might lay down if this didn't work out. That would force him to make a very hard decision.

Max had to change. At this point, neither one of them really had a choice.


	17. Endearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is pinning his hopes for the future on Max being able to behave himself around Hannibal.

Will looked down at Max sitting at his feet, frowning at the dog.

"Okay, Max," he said, leaning down to snap the leash onto the dog's collar. "We're going to be on trial today, you know. You'd better be on your best behavior."

The dog looked up at him, barked once, and thumped his tail on the floor -- but he showed no inclination to get up and go anywhere with Will. Usually, when he snapped a leash onto one of the dogs, they were already up and at the door before he could get back on his feet.

But Max was different from any of his other dogs. He didnt have the stoic acceptance that all of the others did, even Winston. He still hated Hannibal.

Will couldn't figure out why, and it still bothered him.

He hoped that the idea he'd had for Max and Hannibal to spend some time together would work, and that would break the dog of his unreasoning antagonism.

But what if it didn't? he asked himself, biting his lip. What if Max still hated Hannibal and growled at him -- or worse, actually got aggressive and bit him? Then he'd have worse than just the antipathy of one of his pets to deal with -- he'd have to cope with Hannibal's anger.

And besides that, if Max bit him, or did him some kind of physical harm, Hannibal would probably insist on having the dog put down. Will wanted to avoid that scenario at all costs.

He wasn't going to get rid of Max, Will told himself firmly. He had promised the dog a forever home, and that was what Max had with him.

He wouldn't break that promise. It didn't matter to him that the vow had been made to an animal; he liked dogs better than people, anyway, he told himself with a smile. And when he made a vow, he kept it. He would keep his promise to Max, and smooth things over with Hannibal.

He just hoped that he could do that. He hoped that Hannibal would give Max a change, even though he had only agreed to do with the utmost reluctance.

How could Hannibal resist Max? The dog was endearing.

Just the way the animal was sitting there now, his pink tongue lolling out, his head tilted to the side, made Will laugh. He really was a sweet, loving pet.

Somehow, he was sure that Max could win Hannibal over. There was no reason to think that he couldn't. And he knew that Max was a loving dog; he couldn't understand Max's animosity towards Hannibal. But a day spent in each other's company might fix things.

"Here we go, Max," he said, tugging at the leash. Max got to his feet, giving Will an inquiring look, head still tilted. "We're going to visit Hannibal. Be a good dog, now."

So much depended on what happened today. He just hoped that Max would pass the test.


	18. Time For A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will knows that if Max doesn't change, he's going to have to make a choice between his beloved pet and his boyfriend.

What if Max wasn't going to change?

Will glanced over at the dog in his carrier, then sighed. He couldn't keep worrying about this. But right now, it felt as if his heart was in his throat. 

Either Max was going to get over his dislike of Hannibal, or he wasn't. And if he didn't, then Will was sure that he would have to choose between his boyfriend and the dog -- and that was a choice that he didn't want to make. A choice that he was sure he _couldn't_ make.

"Why are you doing this to me, Max?" he said with a sigh. "I'm happy with Hannibal. I've finally found someone who loves me the way I am. And you're messing it up."

For answer, the dog barked, then tilted his head.

Will couldn't help laughing at the expression on Max's canine face. No, he couldn't get rid of this dog. Max was far too precious to him. All of his dogs were.

But if he didn't get over his aversion to Hannibal, then Will was stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place. He knew that Hannibal would insist on something being done -- and he knew that his boyfriend wouldn't understand why he had such reluctance to make that choice.

Hannibal didn't have pets. He didn't understand what a bond Will had with his dogs, why he loved them so much and why they meant so much to him.

The problem was that he loved Hannibal, too, and that for the first time in his life, he was in a relationship that worked. He didn't want to lose that. It, too was precious.

He'd been taking Max to a few obedience classes, and the dog had done well in them. So well, in fact, that he couldn't fathom why the dog wasn't so obedient when he was around Hannibal. It didn't make any sense. It wasn't as if Hannibal had done anything to the dog.

Will sighed again, shaking his head. Well, today would be the day that they'd see if the obedience classes had done any good, and if Max would behave himself.

The dog had to change, or there was no telling what might happen.

"It's time for a change Max, old buddy," he said aloud. "You've got to change your attitude, or I'm going to have to make some hard choices. One of you will have to go."

And he had no idea which one of them it would be. A cold hand grasped at Will's heart and squeezed; maybe Hannibal would be so disgusted at Will's hesitation to give up one of his dogs that _he_ would be the one to make the choice, and he would simply leave. 

No, he told himself firmly. That wasn't how this would go. Max would behave himself, and the three of them would get along. They'd manage to have an uneasy truce.

At least, that was what he _hoped_ was going to happen.


	19. Only An Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he confronts Hannibal about Max and receives a very negative response, Will starts to feel that he doesn't really know his boyfriend at all.

"What do you mean, you don't want to see Max?"

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought that Hannibal had agreed to this, that he was going to take Max to obedience lessons to make him behave more respectably.

After the lessons, Hannibal was supposed to give Max another chance, not simply say that he wanted nothing to do with the dog and that Will had to make a choice.

"I mean exactly what I've said, Will," Hannibal said, scowling. "I have put up with enough from that beast of yours. I do not want to see it, and I will not allow it into my house. I suppose that if you decide to have it off of its leash, it will more than likely try to bite me. It has before."

"But Max has been going to obedience classes," Will said, hearing the pleading note that had come into his voice, and hating himself for it. "He's improved a lot. He'll behave now."

Hannibal shook his head, his scowl growing more ferocious. "I don't see how you can be so sure about that," he said, backing away from WIll. "That animal is a danger to people."

Will shook his head, a frown forming between his brows.

"Max is a decent dog," he said, taking a step back from Hannibal, towards the front door. "The only person he seems to have a problem with is you. Maybe _you're_ the problem, not him."

Hannibal's face didn't change, but Will could see his dark eyes growing colder, as though there was a film of ice between the two of them. He'd never seen Hannibal look so unapproachable.

"If you truly believe that, then you have made your choice between me and that .... animal," Hannibal said, his voice cold and steely. Will was sure that if anyone else had been speaking, they would have spit the words out like evil-tasting pebbles. Hannibal, however, stayed calm and cool.

The other man's calmness sent a chill down Will's spine. He couldn't help but be struck by one thought: Was this the first time that he was actually seeing the _real_ Hannibal?

How could his boyfriend be so cold? He knew how much Will cared for all of his dogs, and he had to know that Will wasn't going to simply get rid of any of them.

After all that they'd shared, he didn't want to think that his boyfriend would simply act as though Max wasn't welcome here without giving Will a chance to prove that his pet could behave well. He felt as though Hannibal was reneging on a bargain they had made, and slamming a door in his face.

If Hannibal could do this, then maybe the two of them weren't meant to be together. Maybe he'd made a mistake in giving himself to someone who was apparently so different from him.

"If there's no room for Max in your home or in your heart," then there's no room for me there, either," Will said, his voice just as cold and abrupt as Hannibal's had been.

He waited to see if those words would have any effect on the other man. 

Hannibal shook his head, the coldness in his eyes not changing. "Then, sad to say, you have made your decision, Will. I told you that you had a choice between your animals and me."

Will could hardly believe what he was hearing. Hannibal was willing to throw what they shared away simply because Will wouldn't do something he demanded, something that wasn't right?

He took a long, hard look at the man who he had been involved with for the past few months, the man who he had thought he was in love with. _Did_ he really love Hannibal? Or was he just settling, telling himself that this was his only chance to have any kind of romantic relationship?

As he thought back over the last few months, he realized that he had given up a lot for Hannibal -- and that the other man had given up nothing for him. Nothing at all.

Hannibal still kept his secrets. He only told Will what he wanted to hear; he didn't bare the depths of his heart and soul the way Will did. He didn't open up about himself in any way.

What he'd thought he loved was only an illusion that was crumbling into dust.

This was their first fight, Will told himself. And it would be their only fight. It was obvious that their relationship wasn't going to stand up to him disobeying Hannibal's orders.

And he wasn't going to be involved with someone who expected him to obey those orders. He was his own man, who made his own decisions. He wasn't Hannibal's servant.

"If that's the way you feel, then I'm not welcome here any more than Max is." Will turned and walked toward the door, yanking it open and stepping out onto the front porch of Hannibal's home, letting the door slam shut behind him with a satisfyingly loud _bang_ as he walked down the steps.

For a moment, just a moment, he hoped that Hannibal would come out of the house behind him, say that he was sorry and that he hadn't meant it, and invite both him and Max back inside.

But that didn't happen. The door stayed obstnately closed as he walked to his car, got in, buckled his seat belt, and started the engine. There was no movement from the house as he drove away.

Will looked over at Max, still sitting in his dog carrier, and sighed softly.

"So that's the end of it, Max," he said, his voice very low, though it sounded loud in the quiet of the car. "That's how it ends. Not with a bang, but a whimper. And without a goodbye."

It had all been an illusion, he told himself as he headed for the entrance to the freeway that would take him back to Wolf Trap. And now, it was time to wake up and live in the real world.


End file.
